Tsuzura Hanatemari
Tsuzura Hanatemari is a deuteragonist in the spin-off series ''Kakegurui Twin''. She comes from a very wealthy family and knew Mary Saotome ever since elementary school. Appearance Tsuzura has long dark blue wavy hair with bangs and light blue eyes (purple eyes in some illustrations). She wears the standard female Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform and a pink flower hairband. Personality Tsuzura is a very friendly and polite girl. In spite of that, Mary Saotome never liked Tsuzura, as Mary was envious of Tsuzura's wealthy background. Although she's usually cheerful and optimistic, it is very clear that her housepet rank changed her personality, as she became shy and somewhat timid. Even though she is very rich and could free herself, she has low confidence and is certain that she would soon become a housepet again. Tsuzura is also a very generous person, straight away lending her money to Mary. It was said that her gambling skills are pretty low. Spending a lot of time with Mary made her a more confident person and a better gambler. She feels strong admiration towards Mary and looks up to her. Tsuzura even considers Mary 'her prince,' which seems to imply her feelings are romantic in nature. She is shown to be very naive and innocent. During the Coupling Party, she didn't understand the sexual implications of the phrase "spending a night together" and assumed it just meant having a sleepover. When Yukimi Togakushi explained the actual meaning to her, she blushed furiously and felt embarrassed. Profile Kakegurui Twin Tsuzura happily greets Mary Saotome at the school entrance. After explaining the prevailing rules and traditions within the academy, she warns Mary to be careful, as transfer students are often targeted by the other students, as they're not used to gamble. Their conversation is interrupted by Kokoro Aiura, who introduces herself to Mary and proposes her a match. When Mary asks why she can't talk with Tsuzura, Kokona explains that this is against the rules, pointing out that Tsuzura is a housepet and has no human rights whatsoever. She then proceeds to pour out water on Tsuzura's head and forces her to leave class during her match with Mary. Later, when Mary lost against Kokona, Tsuzura later gave her money in order for a rematch, so that she wouldn't become a housepet too. After winning a rematch, Tsuzura and Mary become good friends. Tsuzura sees Mary as 'her prince' and Mary also feels sorry for her. So they looked for a gambling den to take over and get more money. They chose the most unpopular one, which currently belonged to Yukimi Togakushi. But before they could talk about it, Sachiko Juraku entered and declared that the den would be closed entirely. But Mary requested a gamble, to Tsuzura's surprise. She ended up winning and together with Yukimi they host gamble sessions, where they dress up as maids. Tsuzura was worried when Aoi Mibuomi came and wanted to play a game. But he simply wanted to get in touch with Mary. During the Coupling party event, Mary suspects Tsuzura might have betrayed her and initially cuts her out of her group. Tsuzura is devastated, but she still trusts Mary and keeps gambling even if she's not aware of her group's strategy, knowing that Mary will definitely find a way to win. After the game, Mary apologizes to Tsuzura and Yukimi for not trusting them the entire time. Tsuzura immediately hugs her and starts crying, telling her she feels sorry for always causing problems for her. She's relieved Mary has not abandoned her. She is already waiting with Aoi, when Mary arrives. Aoi then introduces her to Zenshoukai. When Mary intially refuses, he reminds her that it could help housepets like Tsuzura. Tsuzura feels like he shouldn't be trusted. Later during the treasure hunt with Sakura, Tsuzura helps them and even figures out one of the riddles. She then aids Mary by hiding the real chest and preparing the fake one for Sakura. Tsuzura then quickly rushed to get it and returned just in time. Mary was really thankful. Tsuzura was shocked to see, how cold Aoi was towards Sakura. Tsuzura is later in the library with Mary, when they are approached by Ouri Shimotsukiuri. Later when the class game is set up, Tsuzura hears, that Kokoro plans to make Mary the victim of bullying. But since she is a housepet, she has to follow the orders, that she can't tell her anything. Throughout the game she feels sorry for her and eventually tells her to be careful and cheers her on. When Mary sees through Kokoro's plan and turns it against her, Tsuzura is very happy for her. They then meet Sachiko in the hallway, who wants to gamble with Mary. When Mary is threatened with becoming a housepet Tsuzura feels sorry for her and wants to offer her money. Mary rejects it, since she wants to get out of trouble on her own. This worries Tsuzura, but also makes her admire Mary. Kurumi Kurume wanted to join their den and Tsuzura quickly took a liking to her. During a school festival, she is approached by Eneru Rokujou. She challenges Tsuzura to a game, because she took interest in her and liked her figure. The game they played was one, where they have to photograph the others, without being snapped themselves. She was too embarassed at first, but then gathered up the confidence, thinking Mary would have surely done the same. Tsuzura eventually wins against Eneru. Later she is seen at the meeting of Zenshoukai along with Yukimi and the others. ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler'' Tsuzura appears to not be at the academy anymore and most likely was never able to remove her housepet status. Before she left, Tsuzura gave Mary her flower hairpin so she would remember her. After Mary's meeting with Kirari, she was reflecting about how much she despises the housepet system. Mary is seen clutching the hairpin, thinking of Tsuzura and missing her. Whatever happened to her, must have had something to do with Kirari and thus Mary is getting angered. Trivia *'Hanatemari' (花手毬) means Flower Bud in english, likely referencing her hairpin. *Since Kakegurui Twin has not currently ended, it is unknown why she and all other characters are absent from the main story. But the Anime hints at something having happened to her. Since MAPPA works together with Gangan JOKER it can be assumed that this detail is still canon. Category:Female characters Category:Housepets Category:Kakegurui Twin characters Category:Female Manga only Characters